Rampant Affections
by Mystic Owl
Summary: "Leave Ino...This won't be gentle. No tears, don't come crying to me…wanting more" "As long as you can satisfy me I don't care what you label this," she panted. "I will not be the one to comfort you, hold you, tell you lies. I will not give you another.
1. Chapter 1

Please note the rating.

Continue at your own risk, this fan fiction is not for profit simply for mine own amusement. Characters belong to the original creator Masashi Kishimoto.

I broke the story up in chunks hopefully that will help.

Rampant Affections 

He silenced her throaty moan with an aggressive tongue dominating the woman beneath him like the wild beast he pretended not to be. He nibbled her bottom lip harshly as a reprimand for her earlier betrayal.

Elongated claws traced the curves and slopes of her body, triggering shivers and goose flesh along their wake and as a further probation the young man refused to mar her body with spots and blemishes, this night he would leave her no physical reminder of their activities. He would not leave any teeth marks to heal, bruises on that smooth porcelain skin, hickeys in the juncture of her womanly places and most off all tonight He would NOT come for HER.

Topaz clashed with sapphire causing the ever present smirk to return upon his sinful lips, he vowed to himself this night he would force full submission from her and he'd make sure she never defied Him again.

It had been a mistake, a subconscious accident, Freudian slip if you will, _Oh but if she had known his reaction would have been like THIS _she chuckled _she would have done it that much sooner._

Maintaining her ever aloof composure was difficult under the duress of having both hands contained within one of his, feeling his hot breath ghost amongst her cheek and lips, triggered the arching of her back as the tip of his arousal brushed against the cleft of her feminine jewels.

Ino forced herself to smile instead of gasp, lick her slightly bloodied lips instead of come and stare straight back at him with eyes full of defiance _knowing_ that it was short lived. By the way his nostrils flared and eyes glowed with that unnatural radiance she knew it wouldn't be long before he utterly ravished her.

"Tonight you'll be my bitch" he rasped

"Fuck you" she spat right back at him.

"Real original," he snorted "But since words were never my speciality I'll F-U-C-K-I-N-G show you who's Boss"

And with that the conversation was done, over with and the anticipation had her soaking his arousal with buckets worth of heat. Her mind was going blank with the shallow pumps he caused against her clit with his long glides and slow strokes. The man then released his right hand from fondling her now taunt nipple and begun his perfected one handed justu.

Instantly there were three replicas of himself all surrounding the two of them upon the desk, and she couldn't prevent her exclamation of

"What the Hell!"

"Keep it down you loud mouthed cunt!" he viciously whispered "Or you'll get none of this." He carried out the threat by ramming his dick straight into her sopping passage with no prior warning and he grinned as her lady sheath clamped around him harder than a vice. He refused to remove his right palm from her mouth even after her strangled moan had passed and her teeth were now embedded in his skin. Hard enough to bleed.

"I'll leave right here… right now …if you pull… another… stunt… like that...You hear!"

Each pause was sealed with a brutal thrust that had her body begging for more even as two of his shadow clones aided by unhooking her legs from his mind back and pinning her cute little toes next to her ears in an advanced missionary position.

Another shadow clone next to the females head took over for the main body and held her wrists immobile. Thus freeing Naruto to reposition both of his hands on her firm ass close to the backs of her thighs as he kept up with his controlled thrusts. He smirked at his fellow blond when he felt her walls tighten around him as he continued to impale her.

"You a...F-ing pervert …you know that"

He watched as her tits bounced wildly causing the sides of her pail cherry blossom nipples to graze against her thighs. He had to force back instinct not to latch onto one of her perfect bouncing globes and tease her with tongue and teeth and lips as he remembered his promise not to mar her.

"Soo…tight!"

He could feel the beginnings of her orgasm coming in the clenching of her muscles near the small of her back where he had shifted his left hand to raise her at a better angle. Her inner muscles were dragging on his cock clenching tighter and tighter as he continued to hit that special spot within her. The clone binding her hands had placed his other over her mouth so as to suppress her very voice.

Naruto's right hand reared back to strike that perfect ass loving how the action would cause her to get just a little wetter and clench him just that little bit more.

"You get off on that …ya sick ….fuck …you get off …on people watching…yyou...you bitch"

And if her cunt reacting to his words weren't enough, the arching of her spine and quivering of her legs clued him in that he had her exactly where he needed her to be. Right there with him.

"Watch"

Instantly she angled her neck so she could see over the clones fingers, glazed over sapphire eyes locking his feral ones as she watched him rear back his slightly bloodied palm from where her teeth had bitten him, hard enough to claim him, hard enough so that he could feel it and so that she could take from him some of his life force.

Like a bloody vampire she'd drawn and consumed some of his blood, and now that same wounded hand which on a normal man, _lesser_ man wouldn't by now be practically healed. He reared it back angling it with enough force; she knew that when he hit her flesh she'd have one of the best orgasms of her life.

It truly was like time stood still; there she was utterly surrounded by him, held immobile by his hands while all eight of his eyes took in her every detail. Her every panting breath, her every quieted scream, even the tendons of her straining muscles as they grew taunter and taunter, with her up-coming release.

With the quiet suspended around them as the fucked over the desk within the hospital ward Ino's heighted senses could pick up on the sigh of a patient less than four drawn curtain down. The cough of a patient echoed in the sick bay and she picked up on the low cadence of a nurses soft instructions to "Please raise arm so I may check your blood glucose levels," and all around her the environmental noises usually indistinguishable became amplified to the point where it felt like a living being.

But the most erotic sound about this situation was not her lover's soft grunts as he pistoned over her, nor the slapping noises as skin connected with skin as if longing to merge with one another. _Later she'd wonder how they were never discovered by the sound of wet flesh profusely hitting against each other. _No but for now the most heart throbbing sound for the long haired bodacious babe was the shifting of sheets of paper accompanied by the soft murmuring of the occupant in the curtain draped room to the left of their position.

And suddenly she realized just why he'd halted his hand just an inch before her ass, and why he'd pulled completely out where he needed only one more thrust to set her off. Yeah in the present, the right here and now, even if she didn't want to all Ino could do was "Watch."

His eyes burned into hers as he lifted his blood soaked palm to his face and licked it clean denying her in every essence of the word. He was held mesmerized by her utter radiance in that one moment, better than any face of rapture she'd ever shown him in the heights of her pleasure.

Yeah he relished in her contorted features as her eyes grew wider exposing the whites around the irises, and the heated rosy hues of her flamed cheeks dimed to a pale pink and the slackness in her jaw was shown. He was dimly aware of ordering his clone to remove his hand, so that he could watch with rapture as the young woman known as Ino fell apart where no boasting could save her and nothing but vulnerability remained.

And although he lived for these moments, these instances when the line between cruelty and kink became blurred. He waited. He watched as her chest rose and fell to an erratic beat not vindictive to her near orgasm and her trembling form; while her eyelids fluttered wildly trying to contain the numerous thought processes flying uncontrollably within her mind.

He remained passive. Naruto stood over her still and imposing as a statue with a surreal aura of stoicism even as his clones tightened their grips upon her flesh where their hands remained connected with her skin.

To his right the first shadow clone squeezed down its right hand over her left ankle whereas the one to Naruto's left clamped down on her right ankle with its left hand, the one up top still maintained its vice like grip pinning her hands above her head with one of his.

"No bruises" he whispered.

"Yes Boss" was three unanimous replies, once again retaining their strength to carry out their boss's orders.

Naruto never taking his eyes from hers watched as her lips quivered and the sweet scent of musk and woman's arousal began to taint to that of fear. With heightened ears he picked up on the tempo of the blood flowing through her veins increasing with the palpitations of her heart. The beautiful pungent scent of fear spiked as she watched his irises slowly bled crimson and that's the beautiful moment when he saw everything click within her being. His body shook with suppressed desire as the scent of shame blended in with her already irresistible fragrance.

"She's i-in the next room…isn't she?" Ino stuttered, breath escaping her on a gasp, adrenaline taking over when common logic no longer made sense in her thought processes.

Haruno Sakura was frustrated to say the least. Here she was up to her ass with clinical trials and medical reports due for Tsunade shishyou earlier than 5 am the next morning. It was a little over midnight now and she was wondering just where the hell was Ino.

Yes logically speaking Tsunade-sama ran away from all hokage duties and was almost as late as Kakashi sensei but one thing you didn't mess with-and Sakura had learnt this the hard way after six years of studding under hokage-sama- was you never delay, rush or not finish your medical files.

And Sakura was in no mood for one of Tsunade's crazy punishment ideas. She hadn't spent the last 3 of six years working her ass off at this newly refurbished hospital to get her doctor's licence just so Tsunade could punish her on her first official day on the job. _The Pain attack had been an eye opener, for the first time she'd seen her limitations and later after the ninja war she'd sworn to herself that one day she'd surpass shishyou…_But where the hell was Ino?

"That Ino Pig! She's such a jerk!"

With slightly calloused hands no longer adorning nail polish and girlish naivety, Sakura targeted the heaviest folder internally debating the merits of doing the longest file fist and how much coffee she'd need to meet her deadline.

"Hell…more than half of these files are hers anyways!"

Some of the loosed leafed pages had fluttered to the floor scattering amongst the tiles and pissing her off even more. A sigh escaped her plumbed lips as she hit the second overhead light on her small work station, illuminating her profile and her view of the room as she bent to retrieve the misbehaving papers.

Paying no attention to the pulled drapes neighbouring her dominate hand she reached under the thick material to recollect that poor civilians file relating to his enlarged spleen and numerous kidney stones. While all the while murmuring to herself on the best way to kill her best friend and make it look like an accident.

Ino's heart all but stopped. She'd recognize that profile in her sleep. With less than 2 thick inches of fabric separating the two rooms the young girl 18 years of age nearly had a conniption. In fact she was on the verge of lunacy. _Sakura is soo not reaching under this curtain right now! What the hell's her hand doing under there! Don't bend! Don't LOOK! Yeah ya got the paper already! Get up and turn off the damn extra light!_

_How the hell can't she see us? What is Forehead blind or something! Ah shit she's turning around! Please don't look! Please don't! Please! Please!_

"Please…Please…Oh for fucks sake P-lease don't" she whispered unable to keep the mantra within the bounds of her mind.

"Don't stop?" he drawled, smirking down at her when she nearly gave herself whiplash to turn her riveting oceans back to his now tamer ones. Her ludicrous expression had him biting his tongue to contain one of his more goofball laughs. _The hardy variety_.

Frozen, tongue tied and lost for words, Ino…for the first time in her life felt brain dead.

"What in HELLS are you doing?" she hashed out unable to believe what the most _Idiotic, Unpredictable and Moronic _fucking _Ninja in Konoha _was doing!

"Daijoubu daijoubu" he muttered, "See she already turned off back the light—"

"What—"

"And since it's already this late—"

"-the—"

"I thought 'Why not' and—"

"-Bloody—"

"Since it's a new flavour—"

"-F-ing—"

"I decided I'd try it—"

"-hell are you—"

"And see if it's good—"

"Doing!"

"Temee keep it down!" he whispered in a harsh voice leaving no room for argument.

"Kuso! You act like you ain't never seen Ramen before!"

And there he was ass naked in Konoha's hospital uncorking his thermos and pouring the water into some massive styrofoam bowl of you guessed it…ramen.

Her left eye started twitching and Sakura be damned! She was about to rip this fool a new one and to hell with the consequences! Filling her gigantic lungs full of air and cracking her mouth wide; words already forming on the tip of her tongue once let lose would finally show Naruto why Shikamaru always dubbed women as Troublesome. Hell yeah She'd put the T-in the word alright!

"It was on sale too!"

She couldn't help the sidetracked "Naw really?" slip past her lips in a sarcastic tone, cutting of the beginnings of her tirade.

"Believe It!" Naruto stage whispered having the audacity to victory pose while his trademark grin was stapled across his face.

The wind was knocked right out of Ino as she wondered not for the first time how she ever allowed this idiot into her cunt.

_At least one merit of being a store owner's daughter was that she got to choose her own hours. All the better for after this last personal delivery, a rarity in and of itself, she'd go home and close the shop for the day to get some well needed rest. _

_Gentle cerulean peepers gazed lovingly at the unusual bouquet of strategically arranged flowers she found synonymous with, well a man that really wanted to get laid. Sure dahlia's often forewarned to drastic changes, either in travel, love interests or life in general always remaining somewhat of a wild card; which contrasted beautifully to the white velvet petals of the apple blossoms with their intriguing yellow centers generally used to entice the mood standing for peace, sensuality and sometimes fertility. _

_A delicate slender finger reached out to readjust the pink camellia with its gentle round petals and in the language of flowers these stood for refinement, desire and passion. Oh and the 5 cute almost star shaped amaryllis congratulated someone in overcoming a battle in the Arts. Whether it be music, writing, painting, decorating whatever, this orange hued triangular tipped flower with vertical lines along its center was like a gold medal when presented to another person in the florist universe. _

_And in the center of it all stood a single daffodil almost as bright as Ino's hair itself. A whimsical smile adored her soft angelic face, softening out the natural pout her plumb lips usually wore into a graceful tilt. Unknowingly a few admires stopped to watch her stroll by as she presented a picture of femininity in the long graceful strides of her walk showing off her rounded hips trim waist and heavy bust. She was utter radiance captured, and as if nature was on her side a ray of sunlight beamed off her capturing some natural highlights within her hair and butterflies hovered close to the bouquet. _

_Daffodils were always placed in Ino's top ten favourite's meaning__ faith, honesty, truth, forgiveness, and forthrightness__. But hey maybe she was reading too much into this. For when the young merchant man had strolled into the shop hours earlier, asking Ino to deliver this at noon to his new expectant wife stressed;_

"_She hates roses of all kinds! So none of them but Oh…"_

"_Roses aren't the only flowers in the world sir, I trust it that there's a flower symbolist for every occasion."_

"_Really? Well I'll just take your word for it but you see that one over there?"_

"_Yeah the Amaryllis?"_

"_Umm…you know what, I'm just going to choose her favourite colours and then at quarter pass noon can you deliver them to this location…I wana surprise her today, you know. I still think she's beautiful and now that she's 7 months she won't even let me hug her. But to me…Aw I'm rambling aren't I?"_

"_Not at all sir, in fact that's just about the sweetest thing I've heard in a while, tell ya what?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Why don't I give you a discount on the vase and then we could get started from there?"_

_The twenty something year old man had been so exuberant at the prospect of surprising his wife that he'd babbled on about how she was a successful painter that had just won "The Big Picture…Award" and came in first place, and he was so proud of her but sorry that he had so little time to spend with her now a days. But it wasn't because he no longer found her attractive but he wanted to work more hours so he could provide for her and the unborn twins. And he knew how she hated staying in one place for so long because of her adventurous spirit. _

_Well for a man that knew nothing about flowers he had good instinct and the bouquet she'd just dropped off to his beautiful young wife had been well received. She'd shed happy tears and asked Ino what each flower meant. With two serving of tea and some helping of omurice later, Ino had made herself a new friend and promised to visit Hiyoko when Kizuna and Ren were born. _

_Now heading home the youthful blond had a bounce in her step and smile in her eyes, celebrating life and adventure and friendship, deciding it wasn't so bad running a flower store after-all. Picking up on one of Shikamaru's bad habits to cloud gaze while walking and enjoying the day, she'd failed to see the blazing fashion eyesore of none other than Uzumaki Naruto._

_She'd actually bumped into him if she were to be totally honest but for the record the gigantic goofball now towering a little closer to 6ft something had knocked his brute like body into her delicate frame. Stumbling back and nearly falling on her rump Ino was embarrassed to admit that it had not been her reflexes and ninja skills which had prevented her fall but a firm calloused hand grasping firmly a little above her right elbow. _

"_Watch where you're going you dor—"_

Now she'd call it clash of the titans but then…

_Was this Naruto? Had his eyes ever been so serious? Surely he wasn't staring at her like…well _THAT! _There was something about his posture and although he had a lose grip on her upper arm it felt like he was wholly possessing her with his four fingers and a thumb. On the outside he looked the same. _

_Unruly hair. Check_

_Horrible clothes. Check_

_Hitai-ate and frog wallet. Check_

_But his eyes and aura made him look like he was drowning in a maddening state of something dark and unnamed. Like the hero of Konoha was shouldering more than the world by himself— fighting against an unnamed opponent that was currently beating him._

_And somehow the word Dork just couldn't pass her lips. _

_Trying to read the message behind his fallen mask through the windows of his soul, Ino continued looking at his unfocused eyes searching for some hint that would help lead him back to the present. _

_With mounting genuine concern the kunoichi tried repeating his name for a third time hoping she'd somehow get a spark out of him. _

"_Naruto_ _daijoubu?" she asked and not for the first time wishing she had someone like Kakashi or Kiba close by to help snap him out of it. Even though Ino and Naruto were the last names anyone would willingly link together in a sentence that didn't mean she didn't care. He was a valued and respected shinobi and grudgingly even she'd admit on occasions a good counsel and friend…to many._

_Fearing the worst she decided to perform __Medical Art: Diagnosis Pulse- completing the jutsu __even with a restrained arm- Ino placed her opened palm upon his cheek, checking his body temperature or seeking out clues to any other abnormalities within his system. The moment he'd felt her unique chakra signature flow through his body his eyes locked onto hers with all their breathtaking intensity._

_It was like a physical blow watching as his pupils dilated and his lips parted to reveal a sinuous tongue reaffirming their connection to his masculine lips. She shuddered as shadow unnamed pangs of electricity and heat were sent straight to her womb, utterly bypassing her stomach. _

_As the current continued to flow through them she picked up on more 'anomalies'. Her heart sped up to match his own, and she watched as she subconsciously moved her palm to hover over his beating organ in his chest. Of their own accord once freed her dominate hand inched upwards to snag long clumps of blond fisted hair in delicate fingers._

_Still her diagnostic chakra flowed within him much longer than it would of for a normal patient almost as if his systems were trying to devour it. Pointed nipples brushed against his black marina allowing Ino to feel his growing bulge now rising a little past her bellybutton…from when his strong arm had encircled her, drawing her that much closer to him._

_Still receiving feedback from his system the young medic was bombarded with everything the man before her was feeling within that moment and what remained ensconced from his senses for the last five days. _

_The teenagers moaned together overcome by sensory after-images and floodlights of cravings. She forced her legs to remain firmly planted to the ground demanding they obey instead of wind around the ninja's waist in broad daylight. Feminine nails now scraping the sensitive scalp dragged back and forth in delicious patterns causing her male counterpart to release a growl. _

_It was the sexiest thing she'd ever heard with the added bonus of stimulating her nipples to a tighter peak with their rumbling vibrations. She'd shut her eyes long ago having grown too sensitive to the light and surroundings now that the medical art had linked him to her._

_His chin cradled her temple whilst distracted tapered fingers massaged the bundle of nerves on her lower thigh and mid-back. Inhaling through her nose brought her closer to that mouth watering scent that'd been haunting them for the past near week._

_Ino too forgone in arousal didn't realize that some of the thoughts filtering though her mind were not her own. Sniffing again her nose burnt like she'd gone too close to a concentrated mixture of something potent and lethal. It smelled of an exotic greenhouse now laced with the spicy tang of cinnamon and ginger._

_The chin shifted from her temple to just below her clavicle and a hot tongue darted out to sample the skin meeting at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Sucking on it with elongated canines and smoothing over the hickey with numerous kisses._

_A raging fire was dancing along her insides whacking out her nervous system and linking hers to that of the beasts within Naruto's. With a start she recognized the specific gene inherited to all men of the canine variety. She'd seen it enough when doing routine checkups on the Inuzuka clan that it never should have taken her this long to place together that Naruto's Rutting Gene had been triggered._

_Relocations from her medical book came flouting to the forefront of her mind:_

_**Medical Journal Volume VIII 1123**_

_**Introduction to Breeding in Canid Homosapien **_

_**The Rut Gene commonly known as TRG-The Rut (ting) Gene, generally affects males with the mixed DNA-Deoxyribonucleic acid of canids such as: **__**wolves, foxes, jackals, coyotes, and dogs both domestic and wild. **_

_**When a male associated to some relation of the above canine variety reaches the height of puberty between the ages of 17-23 it usually prompts The Rut Gene to come out of its dormancy. This gene would aid the male in selecting a fertile female most compatible with his unique genetic makeup. The instinct to dominate the potential match and bed female will cause the male to exhibit a one minded purpose to seclude female from all other potential rivals and produce offspring. Canines (wolves/ dogs) and Vulpine (foxes) are amongst two of the most prominently affected by TRG. The species will release a pheromone that when absorbed by any of the females sensory receptors will unleash a rampant desire. **_

_**Paragraph III 1597**_

…_**Once physical contact has been achieved by compatible pair, the female (if confronted during heat cycle) will bear neck to male's dominance thus initiating first steps of mating ritual…**_

_**Paragraph V 1800**_

…_**However case mentioned in paragraph III remains an unlikely occurrence due to majority of canid's preferring female counterparts of their own breed or special genetic allocation in most cases resorting to inbreeding within the pack dynamic yet not within immediate family. Lone males looking to start a new pack might overlook…**_

"_Naruto…" Ino vocalized in the echo's of a throaty moan._

_She'd meant to stop him. Pull back and distance herself from the entire situation and somehow convince the Jinchuuriki_ _which housed to Kyuubi; that the scent he'd been craving/hunting/preying on in his every waking moment for the last five days was in no way hers._

_She'd start by first releasing her fisted hands from the nape of his neck and right ass cheek. Then she'd unhook her right thigh from his waist which would then urge him to relax his grip from the seat of her luscious derriere. _

"_Yamete N-Naruto…" scratch that, after she ripped out her vocal cords for betraying her with their stuttering and wanton moaning she'd put a halt to her pelvic grind and…_

_She felt the boards of the wooden beams roughly embracing her back sandwiching her between his rock and a hard place before she heard the old wood groan. Sharp teeth took purchase in the memory of her skin as they grazed a path closer to the taunting peaks of her cloth covered bosom. Surrounded by wood and scents arousal and logic Ino was desperate to reclaim a handle on this delicate situation._

_Her mind was screaming at her to stop him, call for help or even worse her dad and then her thoughts would do a 180. Demanding she pull his head closer to her so that she could mesh their mouths together for a violent mating of tongue and teeth instead of allowing him to continue their lazy drawl along her jaw line._

_It was all too much, he was everywhere then nowhere at all…_

"Keep her entertained for three minutes will ya"

"Yes Boss..."

"Everything's under control..."

"We'll be gentle…"

"But aren't you gonna share?" three aggrieved shadow clones voiced in a soft rebuttal of Naruto's sinister treatment of them.

Blazing topaz eyes meet the heavy accusing glares of his kage bunshin's seizing them up for what would no doubt escalate into an upcoming battle.

Lowering himself cautiously into the small black office chair with wheels, the young man placed the now emptied water thermos back in the center of his shinobi pouch. Reclining his upper-body to rest his shoulders among the leather back of the chair, Naruto squinted his eyes while adorning a childish pout upon his features and surveyed the hostile situation with the calm detachment of a man experienced with numerous battles.

Dexterous fingers lowered the wooden ruler length utensils over the closed flap of the container to retain the heat while transferring the weight of the bowl to the top of his knees; the anxious youth had come to a decision.

The tiny hairs on the back of her neck elevated snapping Ino out of her daze to view her surroundings. Her stomach clenched into painful knots and the adrenaline she'd felt from moments ago returned with a vengeance. It was as if the temperature had lowered in the room as she watched the four tense Naruto's freeze in their positions in some type of epic stare down. Wishing she'd paid more attention to the idiots she now strained every member of her restrained body to listen to the occupant in the black chair.

In a cool drawl with a tone bordering to that of indifference, which Ino found all the more frightening when the shinobi discussing his death so candidly derailed;

"I'd rather DIE..." Naruto hissed out,

"…than share MY Ramen with any of you!" the proclamation was sealed in venom.

"AAwww"

"Stingy!"

"You suck!"

"Deal with it or else—"

A soft feminine chuckle escaped pouty lips interrupting the moronic debate in front of her. Gazing at the amused smiles of the faces all around the room Ino came to the singular conclusion that at least Naruto was always blunt.

_Accusing pupils bore into her glazed over ones abruptly settling her back into the realms of reality. The young female realized that although red tinted eyes suppressed her will to talk it left her entranced as she watched his kissed swollen lips retract fractionally to reveal sharp gleaming fangs. The whisker lines on his face looked thicker too and the vibrations from his growls at his current position between her thighs were setting off all kinds of warning signs._

_It looked as if Naruto was wrestling with a force from within, one second he'd been caressing her jaw line with his lips and the next she found her thighs elevated and positioned over a firm set of shoulders. He was wreaking havoc on her mind when his phantom breaths grazed the insides of her thighs. And although he was busy trying to regain control of his reactions to her body, his thumb and forefinger belonging to his left hand continued to play dangerously with her right nipple. _

_Stretching it, pulling it, rolling it back and forth and when it became too much for Ino she tilted her head back, while arching her back off the wall to bring her core closer to his mouth. He apparently didn't like that and pinched her cloth covered nipple roughly in reprimand, making her groan loudly. She strained her body to comply with the position he'd forced her into while regaining contact with his feral eyes. _

_And in them was a somber message that spoke of hunger, sexual urgency, (no strings attached) raw frenzied lust between a male and a female to unleash untamed excitement. Passion that the young woman saw the man battle with the beads of sweat gathering along his brows, temples and upper lip. Maybe now that Naruto finally had a target(or should she call her body an outlet) the Kyuubi was probably prompting him with sensual images of him, her, thrusting, screams, moans, biting…_

_The tongue that licked her from base to cleft through her panty covered core, had both her hands entangling themselves in his blond covered roots as she ground her pelvis into his face. With the fingers of his left hand keeping up their teasing of her breast and his right arm which draped hazardously across her ass to secure her weight, had Ino marveling at the raw strength he possessed. _

_Feeling almost guilty in her excitement a juvenile thrill shot through her spine at the thought that they could be caught at any moment, as she was positioned so scandalously in front of a very hungry Naruto. It left her feeling starved for all he had to offer. He had her spread eagle, both her legs over one of his shoulders his face practically buried in her crotch-how the heck did he have her situated in his palm?_

_She was literately sitting in the palm of his hand as he used it to tilt her in unbelievable angles. DAMN. He was Gooood! It was erotic to watch his head glide in smooth flowing motions as he hit her in all the right places-did she mention between her thighs-seeing him kneel like some demigod before her._

_His tongue was swirling around her clit now, pulling on it with his lips then flattening his appendage out to place pressure on it while stroking upwards. The woman bit her lip to keep from screaming in the alleyway he'd wedged them into, hoping no pedestrian decided take a short cut or investigate the numerous moans, and snap the young man; whose face was imbedded in her pussy out of his trance. Hell Naruto might kill them in this state. He nibbled on her lightly causing her to squirm in protest; it was almost as if he were punishing her for keeping her sounds contained. _

_And just as abruptly as the last time he changed their positions once more, with him now towering over her frame arms suspended at his sides, hands clenched into fists and jaw straining under the command of powerful muscles to obey his will._

_Untangling her hands from his hair she watched as Naruto came to some sort of truce with himself and his inner demons. And without words he somehow conveyed the following to her with just his eyes._

"_You're Not __Sakura __and I didn't choose you, HE did. Some stupid hormone will not rule over me! Take this __**ONE**__ chance to walk away from all this…from me." _

"_What about you?" And only after the words left her lips did she realize that he actually spoke and somehow they were having a conversation. But after having a hint of his chakra flow through her and tasting just the bare minimum of his desires, Ino realized they were wearing way too much clothes and he was speaking too coherently. Full sentences were a No-No._

_Wanting to embrace him but feeling the contact would be unwelcomed Ino stood straighter deciding she was a grown woman and she'd be damned if any GENE, CIRCUMSTANCE or MAN decided her fate for her or would tell her how to run her life. _

_His silence was answer enough._

"_You're just gonna run away from this? From us?"_

"_What us?" he snarled._

_Now if she were someone like Hinata she'd probably be intimidated by now and cowering for the hills already. Yet she knew who she was and she was a big girl who didn't equate mind blowing passion for love. She didn't need it, never knew it and she'd be damned if she allowed Naruto's childish fantasies of himself being some faithful knight to a stupid pink haired girl—Who by the way, was too blind not to see such utter masculine perfection, gift wrapped in front of her and not try it out! Test the boundaries and satisfy her cravings—stop her! _

"_You're always acting like an idiot but I know you're not stupid!"_

"…"

"_When's the last time someone saw the real you and not some man idolized on a pedestal for conquering—"_

"_Leave Ino" his voice was a calm smooth baritone laced in a devious order, leaving her charged with a drug like ecstasy just begging her to push his boundaries, begging her to break them. _

"_NO! not until you fuck me!" she pushed._

"_I…This won't be gentle" he stepped closer to her within her personal boundary, invading her privacy and using his proximity to tease her body with sexual stimulus. _

"_I'm not your lover…this is about need and instinct" his torso crushed her to him and his arms supported most of his weight upon the wall with an arm braced on either side of her head._

"_As long as you can satisfy me I don't care what you label this," she panted. _

"_No tears, don't come crying to me…wanting more"_

"_BAKA I can take care of myself, its Sakura—"_

"_She stays out of this. You better understand this Ino…this ain't no competition, don't expect me to be in control. Being with me…will be like nothing you've ever imagined—"_

"_Then prove—" _

"_Once you let me in you it won't be the last time. I will OWN you. You WILL belong to me…__**submit to our very will**__"_

_His voice had taken on a dual quality as if two people were speaking from one body. His full weight sunk into her body as he wedged a leg between her parted thighs rubbing her core with the rough fabric of his pants._

"_Anytime… Anywhere… Anyplace" his lips now descended with their torture kissing the edge of her jaw line with feather light strokes before moving to nibble on the lobe of her ear._

"_I Am Alpha"_

_His hot breath rasped directly into the shell of her ear sending shivers and shockwaves to the core of her being. She'd never felt so turned on in her life, some of his hair tickled the skin of her neck and that only added to the thrill._

"_I will not be the one to comfort you, hold you, tell you lies. I will not give you another way out. __**We will punish those who disobey. Only our scent will be branded in your skin. We are Alpha.**__"_

_Her whole body was trembling at the prospect of dancing between the line of desire and no return. She never knew Naruto would make her feel so HOT. And then he was looking into her eyes straight through her soul and she knew without a doubt what her decision would be. _

_Somewhere in a deserted alleyway in the busy streets of Konoha a kunoichi named Yamanaka Ino bared her neck to an Uzumaki Naruto, thus selling her soul to the beast for the price of ultimate physical pleasure._

_And she has not regretted it since. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Last Time: _

_Somewhere in a deserted alleyway in the busy streets of Konoha a kunoichi named Yamanaka Ino bared her neck to an Uzumaki Naruto, thus selling her soul to the beast for the price of ultimate physical pleasure._

_And she has not regretted it since. _

"Ohhh…"her short lived moan was silenced by two fingers being inserted in her mouth. Ino instantly concentrated on sucking on the digits, thoroughly lubricating them while she tried in vain to grind her pussy into the mouth and finger combo currently attending her nether regions.

"Shh" three kage bunshin's whispered simultaneously.

She nodded eagerly.

Shadow clone A' located by the girls head smirked down at the vixen before him with hungry eyes wishing to replace his fingers in that hot mouth of hers with something more tangible. Slanting his dilated pupils at the Boss he was wholly displeased that there'd be no rough play tonight.

Damn he wanted to yank on those unbelievable locks as she sucked him, or maybe he could slap her cunt and—the menacing growl _waaay_ below human decibels had him reconsidering his disobedience to the Boss for not sharing his ramen. After all he could get creative... Clone A stretched her contained wrists a little further back directing her body in a controlled arch while positioning her deceptively delicate fingers north, telling her without words that he wanted her hands on him.

He delighted as she tried to break her hands out of his hold either to cup him better or move from the obviously awkward angle…but he was under no orders to free her. Squeezing on her wrist as an indication for the girl beneath him to clench him harder while he thrusted into her palms, he rewarded her efforts by inserting a third finger.

Clone B, formally responsible for the binding of Ino's left leg now sat astride the girl positioning his large member near the valley of her bosom. Her nipples forever seemed to entice them. Checking his strength after hearing the Boss' growl-which was sexy as hell background noise by the way- had him morning the loss of not being able to leave light welts on her bosom and instead cupped her breasts gently.

To say they were slightly bigger than his palms would be an understatement. But he loved playing with them and how her body would shiver, he loved to watch how the nipples would tighten when he stretched them. Loved to watch how her face would contort when he pulled on those erect nipples harshly or nip them almost hard enough to break the skin.

But for now he'd just rake his claw lightly over her right nipple as he palmed and rolled the nipple of her left tit between his thumb and forefinger. And he'd keep waiting patiently for Clone A to finish lubricating his fingers so he could add that saliva to her sweat making her tits wet enough so he could fuck them.

Kami did he love her big assed tits. Glancing up after hearing the soft popping sound of wet fingers leaving a hot mouth put a gleam in his eyes…after all he'd been waiting for his turn to mess around with her too.

Masterfully manipulating her clit, clone C was forcefully restraining her hips by clamping his hands down at the juncture where her hips met her thighs to secure her, and continued feasting on her like a man starved for sustenance. He could no longer keep pistoning her with his fingers cause her hips were thrashing too wildly in her…excitement.

He got off on her taste almost as much as feeling her walls clench on him. He knew she got off on his amazing skills 'almost as much' as she got off on being a damn exhibitioner. As proven by the oblivious female occupant to their left and Boss to their right. He spread her wider, hands now clamped to the tops of her thighs as he bathed in the scent of her arousal. The unexpected growl regretfully had him loosening his hold slightly as her scent had him drugged on a high equivalent to nuclear levels.

Damn! She smelt of some kind of forest shit, ginger, cinnamon and wild flowers mixing together in some crack blend that had him grazing his fangs across her nub. His tongue frenching her sexy little clit, stroking her first in tight circles, then some up and down motions, using his bottom lip to brush against the slippery surface before gently nibbling on the sensitive area while swiping his tongue across—he smirked loving how she tried to clamped her thighs together while hooking her crossed ankles behind his head. Chuckling into her pussy he settled in and got cozy, he wasn't going anywhere.

All the while Ino glanced at Naruto watching him watch her. This had to be some kinky shit even for her. Biting her lower lip with her blunt teeth, she felt dirty and sullied as _Naruto _toyed with her. She felt surrounded by his hands and lips, fuck the tip of his cock was ramming close to her chin, if she tilted her head down and darted out her tongue…and now she'd tasted him too.

Tilting her head away from its new temptation and back to the original she felt an impending orgasm as she regarded the way collected eyes watch the scene before him with an almost bored detachment. She wanted to know how a man…I mean sure yeah she was getting _fucked, impaled, felt up_? What word could she use? Ravished by "him" technically, but He was watching himself touch and feel and possess her with _his body._ And that made it even sexier. So how could he be _soo _composed when she felt as if her whole body was scorching with so much desire!

His smirk let her know that he got off on seeing her dominated by a group of men and the scent of sweat and musk began to grow so heavy in the room that even Ino could smell it; it scared her into thinking her playtime might be cut short if someone with a sensitive nose happened upon their fun.

Quick as ever Naruto used his wind to direct the rising scent of sex towards himself without rustling the curtains, and that if anything sent her over the edge. Or at least it would of if she'd been able to see more of his relaxed face as he inhaled on their combined scents like it were cat nip or some shit. '_What did foxes get high off of anyways?' _

Yet he chose that same strategic moment when her body was tight with arousal straining with hidden rapture and on the edge of release to bark out a soft order demanding that all parties;

"**Switch**"

Simultaneously like the three clones had choreographed it Ino was placed on her hands and knees atop the table, secretly delighting in having been moved into such a submissive position. The harsh uneven breath ghosting along the exposed opening of her vagina left her in anticipation as she felt strong hands gliding over her back and sliding lower to shape her ass. Something nearly poked out her eye as she felt a different set of hands steady her chin while lifting her hair out the way.

"Careful there…wouldn't wana blind ya now, would we?" Clone A taunted in a slow drawl while dragging his tongue against his bottom lip in anticipation of one of his favourite pass times.

"Don't kid you— "

"Suck me"

"You know you gotta sick fascination with my mouth"

"Too bad you don't know when to use it"

"What the hell does that mean?" she hissed

"No not like that" Clone A let out an exasperated sigh, "look I insert dick here and you suck"

"Oi just who do you think you're talking—"

"I think she's broken" Clone B stage whispered, pausing long enough to utter his two cents before plunging his tongue right back in her cunt.

"Naw Boss always says dat Pervy Sage told him, that's what woman call _communicating,_" was Clone C's elegant response to Clone A and B's newest mystery. Che what would the idiots do without him.

"Oooh"

"Naruhodo!"

"I beg your pardon!"

"Soka! Oh great sensei but why do they do it?" Clone A asked with unveiled curiosity.

"Ya have'ta ask boss. Prevy Sage said something about kittens and shy and chase…and flirting?"

"Dumbass"

"Baka"

"Oi you bastards is that how you treat a genius?"

Ino opened her mouth in a mixture of shock and irritation. She had originally intended to retort to the baka's stupidness and remind them to keep it down after she cussed them off, but the two wet fingers thrusting lightly in her ass and the three knuckles buried within her womanly passage left her clenching her fists and gasping for air.

"Ahh that's better" was Clone A's triumphant response when she finally got with the program.

The muffled "_Hhmmm" _slipped out her throat against her will when the males surrounding her took full advantage and control of her situation.

"Keep it down" Clone C whispered as he deemed her passage wet enough and started to administer shallow thrusts in the tight opening of her ass. He cupped both her ass cheeks separating them so he could watch himself disappear in her. He loved how any part of her soft flesh could pleasure him. It was amazing how all of him could sink into her inch, by inch, by slow fucking inch. And although he wanted nothing more than to worship her body, it was getting harder and harder not to ram into her.

Repositioning his right hand to hug her lower back from underneath the young woman, Clone B was manoeuvring his way to get better access of her tight passage. He even had an up-close and personal view of a mighty pair of balls slapping dangerously close to his eyes. But not to be deterred in his quest he removed his buried knuckles from her tight entrance and started rubbing his thumb against her clit in circular motions. She was DRENCHED! And it was all for him. He smirked against her clit and nibbled it lightly.

He sifted slightly for a better angle of penetration for some serious tongue action. Shifting his bent knees to frame either side of her ribcage he started lolly-popping her while administering most of his weight on his left side which had him lounging on his elbow and forearm. He started to move in rhythm with Clone C's thrusts. His right hand overlapped with Clone C's when he tried to cup her ass and together they set a frantic pace.

Shutting droopy eyes from the overwhelming stimulus of everything around her Ino felt the walls of her ass tightening against the foreign "object" inserted in there. She honestly never saw the appeal in taking it up the ass with other partners until Naruto came along. He _demonstrated_ the right way to do it.

"_Unnn_" Even her moan was distorted when the muscles in the back of her throat were forced to relax against her will because the bastard was thrusting his dick right in her opening. She inhaled and her nose brushed against the light dusting of pubic hair. His scent was all musk and sexy male. Using her mouth to close around his length as he brought her head back she felt a hot stab of pleasure assault her womb and her juices began to flow like a river. She desperately tried to rotate her hips against the tongue just as eager to eat them up.

Damn it wasn't enough. She wanted more! Wanted them to come all over her, coat her with their seed, mark her with their fangs and teeth and hands. She wanted it dirty and hot and wild but she sensed that they were holding back. Of their own accord her right hand slid down the middle of the table to seal a business deal with the man beneath her. After all the best way to get acquainted was with a firm and steady handshake.

Advance and retreat.

Advance and retreat.

Repeat times 3.

That was the general formula but each thrust was getting wilder and to say it was much better than it sounded was like saying Lee's jumpsuit was mostly green. Clone A began to adjust the time of his trusts when he saw the way C was picking up the tempo. Looking down at the head that was bobbing against his length was the damn sexiest thing he'd seen. He slipped completely out of her wet mouth and watched as her tongue swirled around his tip and how that hot pink digit glided right across that small slit near his opening. He closed his eyes after the pleasure of his shaft encased in her mouth became too much.

"Your soo….hot!" he whispered.

He couldn't help it. She was a fine multitasker sucking him, fucking C with her ass and giving B the hand job of her life. Aww shit he needed to be in her wet mouth, the world just wasn't right when his penis wasn't in her hot opening. He fully intended to ram into her this time not caring if she choked on his impressive length.

"**Switch**"

"Kuso" Clone A groaned, it was as if Boss knew he'd planed to get just a little frisky with her but screw it he was after her cunt this time.

…_B_ut B beat him to it.

She had forgotten that Naruto was _watching…_she'd been too caught up in everything that she'd failed to recall she had an audience. She turned her head to her left intending to check on Sakura and see if the clueless idiot had caught on, wanting to make sure they were still in the clear. Instead…

Hungry blue gems locked onto her pale ones and her breath left her throat as she witnessed the silent predator Naruto truly was. His smirk was devastating. Lounging back in the chair like some deity she regarded him as his eyes roamed her body, her position, her every feature then traveled back up her length until his eyes met hers again and in them she saw full ownership.

She didn't see the way her pupils dilated, or smell how her scent spiked. She didn't even pick up on the loud beating of her heart over her harsh breathing. But HE did. And the fangs poking out from between his lips looked soo—

"Thunk"

The sound both startled and distracted her as her head turned in the opposite direction to seek out the presumed threat. She noticed two things. She was facing the opposite way and Sakura was on the move.

She had to pee BAD! She couldn't hold it in anymore and she might as well get that coffee break she'd been dreaming of. Closing Hiyoko's postnatal file; a bubbly adventurous woman whom Sakura had spent half-an-hour to convince that jogging was not an appropriate past time in her advance stage of pregnancy and demand she take immediate bed rest (from when she was five months). Stored the young woman's document in the bottom draw of her work station, not paying the slightest attention to the soft "thunk" which resonated in the room.

Drawing to her full height she set her sights on the fore-mentioned destination. The silence of the sick bay was disrupted by the sharp clicking of her heels. Her confident strides faulted when she picked up on what appeared to be sliding sounds? And…was that a gasp? Sakura stopped in front of the drawn curtain for what she presumed to be the empty room of D3. The curtains were only supposed to be closed when a patient occupied the room. Maybe a new patient had been moved into the room…but why had a file not been sent to her, or even a verbal memo.

"Oh good! Sakura Sensei we need you in ER!"

The hand suspended in midair intent on opening the flimsy divider dropped as the young doctor fixed her full attention to the new crisis at hand.

"What's the trauma?"

"Adolescent male, conscience, broken jaw, fractured ankle and rupture of abdominal aorta."

"Is he a civilian?"

"Yes the Male that dragged him in here threatened to do more than castrate him if he found him with his daughter again."

"Ha ha, angry father I take it. Why bring him here?"

"The man claimed he wanted us to revive him so he could kill him again."

"Hahaha that's the best one I've heard all night." Sakura paused from her hurried pace down the corridor.

"Oh Miyuki was there a patient in D3?"

"No but I can send someone to check later for you Sakura-san."

"Arigato. Lets hurry! A rupture in the abdominal cavity might really kill him."

"Sakura-san! You really shouldn't be laughing! You're horrible!"

Sakura gave Miyuki a piercing glare silencing further protest from the young nurse. But Miyuki couldn't contain the twitching of her lips and soon the two young women were 'quietly' chuckling to themselves as they rushed to save the poor saps life.

"He's an idiot for getting caught," the clones chimed in unison.

Clone C then proceeded to allow Ino to taste herself by getting reacquainted with his dick; paying no attention to their near discovery as he pistoned his shaft into her mouth. But when she hesitated to suck on his cock, she subconsciously noticed it didn't taste like the ass she'd expected in fact it didn't really taste like anything, just strong manly penis.

But Ino was pissed off. The extra adrenaline continued coursing through her body, giving her a boost of strength that left her muscles quivering from where Sakura had almost happened upon them… Again! She could have lost her job, her reputation, hell she could of even lost her life, if Tsunade found out. Resisting the penile penetration from all holes within her body, Ino stilled making sure all movement was prevented, for she'd be damned if they didn't listen to her this time!

"We. Will. Stop."

"Oi! Sensei, sensei she's making them nonsense sounds again." Clone A informed.

"She even stopped moving!" was B's horrified exclamation.

"Sensei! I thought women were supposed to be multi-taskers…" Clone A pouted.

"Ya I'm buried to my balls and now she wants to 'Stop'! What does "Stop" even mean?"

"You see young grasshoppers, when—"

"Guys I'm serious, I already told you this would be a bad—"

"Young lady it's rude to interrupt a discussion especially when Sensei is speaking. Now gentlemen when faced with a hysterical female—"

"I am NOT hysterical! I'm just the ONLY ONE WITH ANY COMMON SENSE!"

"—case and point," Sensei C continued undaunted with the levels of Ino's rising voice, " It simply means they have become shy."

"You're so wise Sensei!"

"Soka, so she's _communicating _because she's _shy._" B added slowly, not wanting to misinterpret sensei's fine wisdom.

"Shut up! Just Shut UP All of YOU!" she hissed voice laced with venom.

"Hmmm, it's simply men. A problem easily fixed."

"How?" Clone A demanded jotting down notes like a diligent student on a pad of paper that mysteriously appeared out of nowhere.

"That's It! I've had IT—"

"As you were men!"

"What?" Clones B and A chimed.

"I'm gonna kick all your asses. But FIRST—"

"If you simply continue where you left off her _shyness_ will disappear and _communication_ will cease, for we as men will have _understood _her _message_."

"—and don't even try to STOP me! My career is on the line—"

"Oi sensei show us an example." B demanded.

"…Wakarimashita."

"Listen when I'm talking to You damn it!"

C cradled Ino's head in his hands dragging her upper body to its full height while she remained balanced on her knees. He slowly stroked his fingers through the blond rivers that made up her hair and proceeded to _communicate _with her by giving her tongue a thorough workout with his own. He plowed through her defences swirling his tongue in a circle around hers, retreating to nibble on her lower lip then suckle it within his mouth. He attacked her shyness by coming at her from different angles, tilting her face left when his went right, sliding his face down when he pushed hers up.

He constantly spoke in the language of woman by placing open and closed mouth kisses upon her form. He waited until she became compliant, waited for her hands to slowly travel up his shoulders to cup his face or mold unto him in some manner. Then he dominated her mouth. Unrepentantly stealing her breath from her and taking that extra time to _listen_ to _what she had to say._

Pulling back Clone C admired his handy work. There she was panting, eyes closed, lips red plumb and swollen, she looked sexy as hell. But the awed and stupefied faces of Baka 1 and Baka 2 was what he'd been waiting for. It was about time they recognized his brilliance.

"Amazing!"

"How did you know to do that?"

"Simple… Boss uses me for Sage Mode more than you. It gave me wisdom."

"Wow that's so deep"

"Che I know, I'm a genius."

"Naw I meant her pussy. It's soo damn deep!" B eagerly exclaimed as he resumed thrusting within her tight opening. He'd been waiting for an opening from her all damn night. Her welcoming warmth left him breathless she was so fucking tight it was unbelievable. He pistoned his hips into her core and was enticed by the swaying of her globes before his eyes. The harder he thrust the faster they swung. And although she was the one above him, her arms braced one either side of his head, he was the one in control. He was the one dominating her hips. It was just a damn shame they weren't alone.

Feeling lazy Clone A draped his weight along Ino's back positioning his shaft along her ass and deciding any hole was better than nothing. It was as if he was on hydraulics, B's wild trusts raised him high of the table causing A to sink his meat into Ino faster than he anticipated. He bet he could let B do all the work… if he allowed him. But that would be boring and he was anything but a lazy bastard. So kissed along the center of her neck where her hair had parted to reveal the delicate skin, permitting his lips to graze further down her pliant body and skim the tops of her shoulder blades.

Feeling her elbows buckle when his weight became too much for her he gently glided his fingers along her porcelain skin, starting from her shoulder blades and creasing all the dips and bends of her body with calloused fingers until her reached the back of her palms. Overlapping his fingers with hers he glided along her skin, his form huddled over there's sandwiching the woman between them and synchronizing their thrusts… for some odd reason this moment felt almost intimate.

Creasing the line of her cheek C slowly extended his finger to the feminine point of her chin, lifting it so he could gaze into her pleasure shut eyes. Brushing his thumb along her panting lips he became entranced by the erotic scene before him. No sage art or hidden technique could ever capture the beauty of them. Moving together, panting, the sweat, scent, the hushed whispers of skin gliding on skin, soft sighs and harsh grunts, the spice of ginger combining with their scent nearly overpowering her delicate fragrance.

It was almost too much. So instead of merely watching he slowly positioned his shaft into her mouth and she embraced him with the warmth of her tongue. Slowly sucking on him leaving wet hot kisses along his member, only to open her mouth to deep throat him, lavishing his cock with attention and allowing him to be part of this joining.

"**Time's Up" **

Suddenly Ino felt bereft, the warm strong bodies surrounding her, gently touching every area of her skin, hips, ankles, face, neck, closed eyelids, _everywhere,_ were now gone. It had been _different,_ slow and sensual. She'd felt needed, desired, sexy, turned on, in fact she'd felt so many things that overwhelmed didn't even begin to describe it. And now she just felt so damn empty. Her pussy felt broken with its continual pulsing from its _no_ her denied orgasms. She wanted release, she wanted intimacy…she wanted _him. _

Leaving her there panting hovering over the edge of a grand climax, and hating the torment being wrought upon her body, she couldn't help but find the rough treatment of her being so tantalizing. She wondered how he could remain so calm gazing at her with a critical eye as his clones had her spread eagle upon the mahogany surface of the table. His boner was the size of empire state building and his smirk had never left his face. He looked just like a fox with some type of trick up his ass, but she was so tired of being denied. If her head had not been constrained to gaze at him she'd of bared her neck showing her submission, hell she'd let him win one hundred time over if he'd just let her come.

Weary eyes watched the young man propelled himself across the short distance by wheeling his chair over to her position, she was curious as to what he'd order them to do next.

With tender care Naruto lifted the chopsticks from the covering of the ramen container. Taking the thin foil wrapper off the larger than average bowl he let it fall anywhere upon the ground. Placing the chopsticks between his teeth, he inched his chair closer to the restrained woman bared before him and lowered the bowl next to her cunt.

He saw her body tense up as she struggled fearing the worst of him, he smirked delighting in her fear. Baka as if he'd never ruin that perfect cunt. Holding the bowl beneath her exposed opening, but slightly away from her sopping passage, he was careful that the stem would not burn her.

Naruto held the bowl with his left hand, and messaged her clit with the right. He'd barely gazed his forefinger along the small nub and already her head was flung back and lower lip between her teeth. He loved her passion, she was always hot for him no matter how she tried to deny it. But it was her disobedience that caused for her present punishment. He removed his finger moments before she could be sent over the edge, he already got loads worth of what he'd waited for.

Ino was held mesmerized as she watched him slowly begin to devour his ramen. His tongue darted out to taste the noodle centimeters before it reached his lips, his nostrils flared as he inhaled the aroma like something wild and although she'd seen him eat before, somehow this was different, because now he was _eating_ her.

"Told ya it was a new flavour."

But his cheeky reply only sent shivers down her spine, because the final topping for his _new_ dish was filled with her juices.

He saw the flush rise in her cheeks, spreading down the column of her neck and further to the tops of her nipples. She looked as if she was having difficulty breathing with all the gasping she was doing, she looked damn delectable. A quivering, shaking, gasping hot pink mess and he loved every moment of it. He watched the way she was eyeing his lips, and witnessed how her pupils became dilated as his mouth closed over the noodles, and how her tongue darted out across her lips as if she was lusting after his treat.

"I still aint sharing," he reminded her.

He smirked delighting how he could constantly…


	3. Chapter 3

_Last Time:_

He saw the flush rise in her cheeks, spreading down the column of her neck and further to the tops of her nipples. She looked as if she was having difficulty breathing with all the gasping she was doing, she looked damn delectable. A quivering, shaking, gasping hot pink mess and he loved every moment of it. He watched the way she was eyeing his lips, and witnessed how her pupils became dilated as his mouth closed over the noodles, and how her tongue darted out across her lips as if she was lusting after his treat.

"I still aint sharing," he reminded her.

He smirked delighting how he could constantly…

_He used his wind to tease the flesh of her abused skin. Creasing her under the fabric of her clothes alternating the pressure sometimes feather light then as striking as a whip. _

_He couldn't believe he'd allowed her to talk him into traveling to a further location just to continue what they were doing earlier. Who the hell cared about privacy, they were fucking ninja's stealth was their best friend and as far as he saw it they were wasting valuable time._

_Her steps faltered in front of him and he watched as hesitation made her slow her pace the closer they got to her house. He remained his distance of 3ft behind the woman, knowing that any closer and he'd jump her regardless of their surroundings. Seeing this he used his wind combined with his jutsu to usher his words unto the anxious woman before him. _

"_It's too late for regrets now…"_

"_Widen your stance…I get off on your scent…"_

"_Stop looking for distractions…"_

"_You're my bitch now…"_

_The effect was deadly. He saw her whole body quiver and tense but the wind told him of the unbelievable spike in her arousal tempting him further to just devour her. Making use of his element he lifted her hair off her shoulders exposing her trim figure to his hungry gaze while memorizing every inch of his soon to be property. From her long legs that went on for miles, shapely hips and firm backside, begging to be spanked, he allowed all the fantasies to play out in his head and found the only flaw in the present moment being she had on too much clothes. _

_Amongst the many life skills Jiraiya had forced into him the one of most importance constantly being to appreciate the form of the fairer sex. And that true admiration came from exploring artwork will all the senses:_

_Sight, Sound, Touch, Taste and Scent…_

…_but if that girl continued to clamp her hands down on her skirt in an attempt to prevent HIS winds from exposing the package beneath for his healthy exploration of sight and scent, then he'd be forced to teach her a lesson in obedience she'd not soon forget. _

_The way her head flashed backwards in his direction, he knew his warning growl had reached her, smirking at her pointed nipples and trembling form he lazily inhaled a drug like mixture of her apprehension and anticipation while he continued to devour her with his eyes._

_He growled again and she automatically parted her thighs, his gaze still upon her witnessed her nimbly fingers reaching towards the apex of her thighs. From his position it looked like her hands were reaching to pleasure herself, to take away his right, he would be the only means of her pleasure. His suspicions were confirmed when an added burst of ginger and cinnamon assaulted his nose. _

_He ate away the distance between them like it was nothing, her back collided with his front as he reached out with his hands to restrain her traitorous fingers and geared himself to punish the vixen before him…most likely with multiple orgasms but the jingle of keys was what stopped him. _

_The same hand he'd assumed was buried in her cunt reached forward to unlock the entrance to her flower shop. His smile turned feral and he rewarded her by latching his lips unto the side of her neck. They stepped through the threshold and she was rambling some nonsense about 'locking the door first', 'her dad leaving yesterday for a week long mission..,' 'head to the bedroom'_

_Ahhh! The golden sound of silence._

_He remembered shredding her clothes from her body amongst other things... _

Draining the broth of his ramen he locked unto her gaze, and not for the first time wondering if he could really chose between pussy or ramen. Without either it would still make him less of a man but both made him a god. 

_His tongue parted her lips frenching her, twirling around her digit, playing with it. Inviting said appendage into his mouth, slowly gliding along hers only to thrust back into the cavity of her mouth and dominate the kiss. It was a shallow mimicry of what he intended to follow through with her body. _

_He recalled hasty hands tugging at his vest and reaching for his waist, urgent fingers giving up on his fly and stroking him through his pants. It could have been when he flung her on the counter by the cash register and ate her out like fucking desert, or fucked her against the glass windows in the store, his weigh along her back forcefully plastering her naked breasts on display like flower arrangements…_

_Or maybe on the stairwell when they forgot how to walk and wheel-barrowed to the second floor thrust by thrust, when she scratched along his back sinking her nails near the base of his spine and into his ass while they tussled in her carpeted hallway…_

_Somehow they ended up on the kitchen table and she was on top, his hips meeting hers driving a frenzied paste when she bent down and licked his whiskers and she ended up with her neck bared when he flung her against the fridge, buts that's when he saw it, red and pulsing and raw by her left clavicle and the haze that had surrounded them dissipated instantly. _

Throwing the empty container down carelessly Naruto wheeled his chair right in front of the woman once more as his eyes zoned on to that spot by her left clavicle looking upon the area where his memory had taken him. But experience taught the young man never to look a gift horse in the mouth and this had become one of their favourite games…it was well worth all that initial drama.

Lingering kisses descended the line of her neck, his hot breath creating the shivers he could see dancing along her restrained body. A warm tongue tasted the textures of her skin, basking in the salt of her sweat, heat of warm woman and something that made her uniquely Ino. *He continued lower until his teeth grazed upon her one noticeable blemish by her left clavicle. His fangs elongated and he paused because someone was watching them…and he felt like giving a show.

The clones smirked at the Boss's antics, knowing damn well that he'd scented _that_ person coming a mile away, but they knew the unspoken rule… 'What Ino don't know, won't hurt her'. So like dutiful clones they carried out their mission to entertain her while the Boss did what Bosses did.

He had been speculating all this time about... Nothing on the surface had changed, when the whole of rookie nine had gotten together for their get-togethers, he sorta had senesced something was off. It was barely noticeable, the two blonds still fought like a rhino and a wild beast but over time their gazes started to linger, the words would lower in volume and the distance would shrink.

It had him feeling itchy. And then they were days just like this one, where his instincts went wild.

Recently whenever Kiba would meet with the loud mouth blond he'd pick up the most exotic of scents from the fiery female. He couldn't quite describe it if you asked him, which is weird considering his clan was one of the best when it came to tracking or identifying things by smell. Ino still smelt the same, it's just that it felt like something was added to her, something more like spice or heat, actually it was more like stronger but not in a bad way…See that's why it was hard to describe someone's scent, you just knew what it smelt like and hers smelt like summer days running wild in the forest, with Akamaru by his side and chasing the sunshine, almost like freedom. It was addictive.

He couldn't remember when it had begun but he started to hang out with her more, it often ended with a shouting match or him getting a bruised or broken body part caused by her for his troubles, which she'd end up healing anyways but it was worth it. He found out that when she was angry her scent would get spicier and he liked it like that. So he'd tease her more, talk to her, spar with her when she demanded to kick his ass and at the end of every sparing secession he found out that their scents would mingle.

It began a little under three months ago when he noticed her scent altered again and not for the better. Not knowing why he now spent most of his time analyzing a girl that pissed him off, much less her scent that he still couldn't describe or even why he felt it was His place and only His scent that should be on her body, made him anxious when it was replaced. Lately his body had started to feel weird and his muscles tight like he was searching for something or what not and like magic her scent would usually calm him down but now it left him angry.

Whatever was clouding her natural spice would leave him snapping at her the few times he did see her now. He could almost identify the mystery smell that made her smell less good, almost but not quite, which constantly left him feeling like he was missing something important, something he'd overlooked about the whole situation.

Anyways he decided to confront her at the hospital today, heard from Hinata that she had a shift there…Wondering aimlessly hating hospitals because of all the chemicals and scent of death overpowering his nose which made the damn thing virtually useless; he was about to make an inquiry about her location to a staff member when like a miracle or should he say curse Kiba found Ino's scent trail _spiked_ and mixed with _his!_

Kiba's instincts went wild and he went to…to do something, but stopped cold when he saw Naruto and Ino, Ino and Naruto, like _that. _Naruto kept it up doing everything that had Kiba's instincts howling was his right to do! When Kiba made to step forward and issue a true claiming fight the bastard dared to touch Ino's precious silken hair and lifted it off her neck to expose her left shoulder.

As if by some guided hand Kiba's eyes followed the wet finger. Ohh he'd seen exactly what it was wet from and watched as it trailed from the shell of her ear further down, down the arch of that petit and graceful neck, making nonsense designs by the top of her shoulder and then circled slowly along by a two dotted scar by her left clavicle.

It felt like boulders had settled in his gut, and his lungs were cementing in his rib cage. The chemicals must have finally gotten to his eyes because they were sensitive and his nose was plugged probably from all the cold air and sick people surrounding them. A steady breath would settle him but all that came in or out, he wasn't sure was something between a choked rasp.

In the silence where he caught and held Naruto's serious gaze Kiba felt cold. The teen wanted nothing more than to disappear because if he stayed a second longer either Naruto or himself would end up dead. Gritting his teeth Kiba swallowed his pride and prepared to leave. He realized that Naruto had left him a scent trail in this maze of a hospital one that would lead him to the two of them…

As if in slow motion he heard first then saw the shifting of Naruto's incisors as the already deadly points lengthened into razor sharp fangs, he should have turned away but that same invisible force left him immobile and he literally felt his soul tear as he watched the bastard descend upon her claiming mark.

He was sure this was Naruto's way of proving his ownership over the girl.

Naruto hovered over the mark pausing to smirk at Kiba, tickling the area where he'd soon sink his teeth into his vixen. Heh! Vixen, it sounded a heck of a lot sexier than saying bitch, it made her sound desirable.

"N-Nar...Naruto!"

Not once had Kiba's eyes strayed from the man he'd once considered a friend and trouble making scapegoat since the staring match began. The sight of her displayed for Naruto for Him, that bastard! So damn vulnerable submitting to Him and baring not only her neck but her stomach, the two places found most desirable to any canine would forever be burnt within his mind.

And he'd be damned if he backed down from the challenge in Naruto's eyes, so that's why he didn't allow his eyes to linger on that beautiful alabaster skin, skin he would never touch so intimately, or seek out two perfect globes he longed to bite and bruise with his fangs, and he refused to breathe through his nose because they were plugged remember it's not like he was trying to escape their combined scent.

But when …he could have lived though this, he could have held unto his anger and acted indifferent, but when she'd committed the ultimate sin in his presence, moaning his rival's name, he felt his heart shatter. He told himself he would not brake, he'd meet the challenge in Naruto's eye and leave like the better man, and he promised himself that he wouldn't ogle Ino like a piece of flesh but instead give her the respect and privacy she deserved. Even if she was unaware of his presence.

But when…she moaned _that man's _name, in a broken and pleading voice, he looked directly at her and wished he didn't. Sprawled out like a vision from his deepest fantasy she was panting, wet and everything he yearned for. He disregarded the clone kissing her lips and the other two spreading her thighs so her core was bare and allowed himself to imagine for one moment that it was Him that she wanted, Kiba that she'd moaned, that he could be the one necking her, pleasuring her lov—His head whipped back to the man he was starting to hate.

He couldn't watch this. He couldn't see this. But like a masochist he stayed of his own violation.

Any dreams he had of murdering Naruto and taking his place or even being with Ino when she got bored of him died when he sank his fangs into the woman's neck right over her **Mating Mark.** He left with a flutter of curtains as he cursed his genetics for gifting him with sensitive ears and nose. He'd do anything to rid himself of hearing the way her blood would rush through her veins triggering the orgasms he could smell and what it did to her scent—

"Oh! I'm so sorry I didn't see you there sir."

"…"

"Are you alright…you look a bit feverish"

"…excuse me"

"No Sir! At least let me…"

And thus the fated nurse sent to check upon the ever fateful hospital room D3 was distracted by the broken man trying to escape himself.

This was pure ecstasy. All of Konoha could have been under attack and she'd be none the wiser. He'd finally, finally, _FINALLY_ let her come. Ohh and he'd bit that _spot!_ It was truly a damn shame that she felt the blackout coming. After her vision went all white with all the pleasure, chakra and orgasms coursing through her the edges started turning black until she experienced a stimuli overload while still begging for more.

Fluttering eyes attempted to focus on the dark ceiling above her. A confused mind tried to orient itself of the going-ons of the unfamiliar environment. Feeling dazed and strangely lethargic Ino attempted to shift in a more comfortable position. The slightly bloodied fang filled satisfied smirk presented before her eyes had her blushing like a virgin and anticipating more. Kami she loved it when he bit her.

…_So watching her, the mirror image in hair colour and eyes, refined on the surface, the youthful beauty of Konoha as she embraced this felling of dread… with him. Being completely overwhelmed and panicked, having not a clue on what to do or how to fix this unfixable blunder left him enthralled. Her face twisted and contorted beautifully, constantly switching from horror, to misery, then anger to disbelief. He swore he'd put that elegant expression back unto her features. _

_He wasn't a cruel person for putting her through this, unintentionally as the mark might have been. And he found himself having no problems with toying with his darker emotions, probably inspired by Kuruma… after all she submitted to HIM of her own violation. And if he wanted to break her a little at a time, test her 'mettle', chip away at her armor till her face of horror would last a little longer and twist a little deeper was his right._

_Glancing at the accidental claiming mark he'd left on her shoulder he shrugged off all the doubts clouding his mind. After all she was his, the moment his instincts had demanded he find the scent clouding their judgement, seek out the spice and cinnamon and ginger and mix it with his, hell when he'd lost sleep over her! Hell when ramen didn't satisfy him anymore because that ludicrous, sexy, maddening scent had clouded with something dark and unnatural. When it was being covered by dog it drove him mad to find it. _

_For soo long he'd been confused caz he thought the only one who could ever make him wild was Sakura. He was fucking in love with Sakura so in his mind & heart it was always her and would always be her. But he got punched by her, cussed of by the pink haired beauty, sniffed her…that left him in Baa-chans care for a week but still the anxiousness and blackouts and all around shit didn't cease. He still felt hella itchy and damn wild. _

_His charka and soul hadn't felt this wild since before Kuruma and him had made a truce, but he'd checked the seal and the fox wasn't trying to escape. He just kept pacing repeating ova and ova 'Keep Searching! Searching!' 'You're not trying had enough! Keep looking ya damn brat!' and every time that he remembered asking him what he was looking for, the few times he could find the energy to meditate and hold a damn conversation with the fox, the damn fox would ignore him and up the freaking pacing. _

_It was completely outa the blue; he'd just left the hospital deeming his fractures healed enough since he could now place weight on them when he found himself staring into startled blue eyes. At first he couldn't make out facial features or a body type but the scent had been divine. Kuruma was quiet and there was calmness in his soul which hadn't been there for what felt like ages. Then foreign charka was in his system and he wanted to devour it whole._

_So he brought the scent closer but no matter how hard he tried it wasn't close enough. Kuruma demanded that they taste it, lick it, fuck it, and he'd agreed. Naruto at that point wanted nothing more than to get utterly familiar with it, so it could get outa his system and he could move on with his life. But he'd come out of his daze to see a purple thong…and Sakura never wore purple, he'd felt it only once and Sakura's ass had never been so plumb and all of a sudden he found himself in an alleyway in front of a Yamanaka Ino. _

_Words were said, and in the end, like always with his demandable life instincts had won out._

_And right now instincts, especially Kuruma, where telling him to accept the mark and just continue and he was never one to let minor details stop him so he reared up to thrust when the timidity in her voice stopped him._

"_What are we now"_

_Four simply words but one very complicated answer. How could he explain to her that he'd just accidentally initiated the most sacred of ancient mating rituals with her. How did he tell her his charka would always find hers because she was now branded by him. That she was literally his possession now, like his shuriken, or like his necklace from the fifth before it broke. How did he say to her that it was likely he'd never love her but he status to him was above Sakura's and Instincts would demand that he protected and cherished her like he did his dreams. How could he explain… _

"_We are what we've always been"_

_Because at the end of the day Konoha belonged to him. He would be Hokage when Baa-chan retired and it was his job to protect the lives and peace of his citizens, to always sacrifice self and kindle the fire so that the will of the fire country would never burn dry. Nothing had changed that. For he had claimed every life in this village from when he was 12 and together citizens and shinobi alike would always and forever be his most precious…_

Tasting the warmth of her open mouth Naruto gave the tempting girl lazy kisses, slowly reacquainting her with reality. There was no hurry anymore, he made it his duty to pamper her with his tongue and lips with added nibbling and pecking to reward the girl for putting on such a magnificent show. With her delicious blood still on the tip of his tongue and her wonderful responses he almost forgot why he was punishing her. _Almost._

Giving the sated young woman one more peck Naruto wheeled the chair back and motioned the woman towards him.

"Crawl"

She was held in a daze until his command registered, her heart skipped a beat then picked up tempo when she realized what he wanted her to do. Her gaze was held in rapture…Not noticing when the clones released her from bondage Ino's eyes were captivated by the young man before her. She didn't know the right words to describe him in that moment, he was simply magnificent.

You know those honest care free smiles of his, the ones that came from his soul. Not the fake ones he used as a mask but the genuine ones where his eyes danced with joy and you could swear his cheeks dimpled and teeth stretched for miles. He always loved to deny that he ever had dimples; swearing that the whiskers lines on his face would sometimes give that illusion. But she honestly adored his innocent dimple faced smile and just looking at it made anyone want to smile back.

So with her face alight with joy the young woman got on her hands and knees and began to advance towards her target. Feeling her long hair dragging behind and trailing down her arms like a curtain added to the naughty girl feel as she subconsciously captured her lower lip between her teeth as she neared her prize. Envious eyes watched the path a heavy male palm sweep over the muscular ridges, abs and length of his body.

Her pupils dilated further when the same palm caressed his family jewels and started shadow pumping his thick length. She was always surprised when all of him fit in her; he was just so big and she had no clue what Sai was talking about when he called him dickless, the guy must have been jealous or simply as fascinated with his size as she was…she couldn't say she blamed him.

"Bet ya he's gonna make her suck him"

"Ya damn idiot! Way to go and ruin the mood!"

"He's still a stingy bastard. There's not one drop of ramen left in this bowl."

"Damn why does he _always_ get the good parts! I wanna get lollipoped like that too!"

"Oi A, B…"

"Nani"

"What ya dumbass…"

"Shut up!"

Ino found herself smiling around his cock even as his fingers glided through her hair like silk. He was allowing her to pleasure him at her own pace, never forcing himself on her just simply enjoying her ministrations and that if anything made her want to please him more. Licking him from base to tip Ino made sure he was well lubricated before she attempted to wrap her hand around him. Her tongue circled around his tip then she gentle scrapped her teeth along his head. With her left hand she massaged his balls, cupping then gentle before letting them drop as she bobbed her head along his length and squeezed him with her right palm.

She could have done this for hours, but first;

"Gomen."

The hand threaded in her hair fisted gentle as he brought her head up. She gave one last lick along his slit before she meet his gaze. But it was the utter silence of him and his clones coupled with his blank expression that had her repeating herself…this time with more detail.

"Gomen nasai"

She smiled up at him as she took in his thoughtful face as he remembered her temper and what lead him to ravish her. Even as her cheeks lifted higher she knew she'd be lying if she said she regretted it because the more she pushed him and his beast the greater she was rewarded. Besides, it was an art playing with fire.

"Come here Ino"

She got off her knees and straddled his lap, bringing her arms around his shoulders while barring her neck in full submission towards him.

"I'll never deny you again."

She felt more than saw him chuckle at her comment, knowing damn well he felt her crossed index and middle finger when it pressed into his back and not calling her on it. Apparently he didn't like being told "No!" especially from her.

And he most definitely hated it after returning from a long mission...

A heavy sigh escaped sweetly pouting lips, the Greek salad before her looked unappealing even with the numerous black olives swimming in the leafy delight. Glancing for the 8th time at the wall clock that still read 9:30, and sure 9:30 was a little late for dinner but that's not what had her daydreaming. Looking at the small calendar by the work station Ino despaired that it was already the 14th and he'd promised to be back by the 10th.

This whole situation was different, she didn't know what they were but it seemed like they were more than lovers more than boyfriend and girlfriend yet almost friends but not quite all at the same time. If anyone had told her two months prior that she'd be anticipating Naruto's return just so she could get freaky with him, she'd probably have laughed then slit their throat. But here she was filing medical reports on her lunch break, she even did some of Sakura's just to keep her mind occupied.

Fingering the mark slightly above her left clavicle when it began to throb in the most pleasant of ways; Ino tried to suppress her thoughts from taking a dangerous turn. He'd called it a Claiming Mark when she asked about it and that's all he'd said. She later realized that if she brushed along it with her nails while they were doing it, his charka would fill her and cause her to come.

Or if she was thinking about him while touching it he'd suddenly appear and like magic act out whatever she was imagining. Sometimes she swore he could read her mind…It was even better when he bit her; at least she understood why it had its name…Claiming.

So it was a complete surprise, _sorta,_ when she looked up from the floor, her position having been moved from her comfortable black chair and her _bare?_ Yes _bare back _on the floor only to feel Naruto's fangs dangerously close to her _Spot! _The bastard couldn't even bother with hello's.

So she made sure to greet him.

"No absolutely not! I forbid you!"

"Forbid me? Temee know your place—"

"Naruto I've never said no to you before but this—"

"Well you're not about to start now!"

"If anyone catches us…"

"They won't."

"…No means No!"

She'd never really thought about it at the time but forbidding him from rights to her body was probably equivalent to challenging him for rights to Alphadom. Damn she really needed to read that medical journal again. It's just a damn good thing that she was trained as a medic because if she didn't know birth control no-jutsu she swore she'd be a mama by now.

"_**Never say No to Us Again."**_

The plural voice was back and all she could do was nod her head in acquittance to his decree. She heard the popping sound that was accompanied by the light smoke from where the shadow clones had dispersed.

With her suspended in his arms and her legs clamped around his waist, she found her back embraced by the only wall within the substantially large room. He licked the _mark _on her neck, sending chakra that felt like lighting through her veins and his words just began to register within her sex fuddled mind only after his thrusts increased.

"_**I'll come for you…bitch"**_

And sure as sin she came. If there was anything she liked more than Naruto fucking her, it was him biting her neck, then eating her out, or biting her neck while eating her out. He did it one time with a clone…But her ultimate favourite was when He came while biting her neck.

There was just something about the energy he released when his seed was all over her, in her cunt or mouth it didn't matter, but it was like he had a connection with the Kyuubi and spikes of chakra and wild energy would release when he did both at the same time. That would have her coming again and again but for now he continued with his slow thrusts.

It was a gradual build up, she felt his member drag within the folds of her body. Her feminine passage desperately trying to hold onto him, refusing to relinquish their hold of him, only for him to stop at the tip then thrust back in. He went in so far and deep that he had her seeing stars. He was just long enough, just thick enough for him to continually graze against her G-spot every time. Kami she was in heaven.

The occupants within the room lost track of time even lost sight of themselves as they focused on the feelings created by one another. She kissed along his neck leaving hickies and slight welts knowing just how much he adored being nibbled upon. His left hand threaded through her right linking their fingers together on the wall. He lifted his fangs from her throat, gaze longingly at her lips then kissed her.

It was a slow kiss, simple and loving. It was just her and him, no walls between them, no claiming/mating mark. Just Ino and Naruto and this moment. His eyes were open half way but so were hers and he found himself smiling into the kiss as he surrendered himself fully to this feeling. He felt her smile back and together they surrendered to bliss, no biting involved no distractions. Simply a man and a woman and…

Love.

Making sure that all her clothes were settled upon her form Naruto double check the room to make sure everything was in order. Snatching his ninja pouch from its forgotten place on the floor he surveyed the sleeping woman he'd placed back in the chair while stuffing the black lace thong in his back pocket. Her unguarded face looked as cute as she used her left and right arm to overlap as a pillow upon the desk. He placed the crumbled note he'd just written for her in her clenched right fist. Then he left the hospital with the same amount of flourish he came there with.

And not a moment too soon!

With a whole bunch of righteous indignation Sakura Sensei whipped back the curtain of D3 intent on answers to the closed curtains.

"Ino what are you _doing?_"

A panicked face greeted Sakura. She found it odd that her best friend first looked at her clothes in surprise then fixed shifty eyes around the room. The pink haired girl just brushed it off as guilt for falling asleep on the job and the lack of professionalism it displayed. Intent on crossing the room and laying her a new one Sakura failed to see the girls' confusion clear way to a smirk as she read the note within right palm.

No Sakura's attention was focused on the piece of garbage she'd just stepped on…it appeared to be styrofoam.

"Come to my place" it read. Ino glanced up from the note in her hand only to fix sad eyes on Sakura's pink head. From her bent position Ino assumed forehead was simply fixing the straps of her heals or maybe the weight of her brain finally became too much for her. It looked like she'd have to break her promise to Asuma sensei after all…the boys' instincts might have chosen her but what made him who he was would forever long for cherry blossoms.

"Oi Pig…"

A tired "Hmm" escaped kissed swollen lips as her gaze meet the object currently held within Sakura's hands.

"Since when did you like ramen?"

And there you have it. I had originally intended to make this a 500 word drabble but alas the plot bunny escaped me. I honestly think that's all I'll ever write about this scenario, but if there is an outcry for more I will sincerely consider it. Until next time—probably next year due to my knack for procrastinating—we'll meet again.

P.S. this wasn't even the original story I had in mind that Inuyasha x YuYu Hakusho crossover is still on the back burner. Way back and far away…Maybe I'll get around to typing that first chapter…just like my profile says…Maybe.

Don't forget to review. Please and Thanks.


End file.
